


Don't go bacon my heart, I wouldn't if I fried.

by darlingjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, Comedy, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingjongin/pseuds/darlingjongin
Summary: Everyone awaits what their soulmate’s first words are the moment they fall in love with you. It usually comes in a form of a tattoo decorated on your skin, forever engraved on you. Least to say, Junmyeon is not all too happy when his tattoo shows up, ‘you’re not funny’ written on his right arm.





	Don't go bacon my heart, I wouldn't if I fried.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods for letting me part of the fest. They've been so hardworking and I applaud them for organising the fest~ The story's ending is a little bit rushed so I apologise if it shows through the writing. Finishing on time has never really been my forte. But apart from that, hope you enjoy this hot mess of a fic.

_Don't go bacon my heart, I wouldn't if I fried._

 

 

‘What do you call a pig that does karate?’

…

‘A pork chop’

‘Junmyeon, I am seriously considering kick slapping you in the ass right now’, Baekhyun whines, shaking his head as he stuffs the rest of his uniform inside his locker, his hair wet from the shower. His best friend, who happens to be none other than Kim Junmyeon, decided to visit him during his first practise for second year.

‘Oh, come on. It seems fitting, doesn’t it?’, Junmyeon giggles, leaning his arm on Baekhyun’s shoulder, gesturing to all of him.

‘I do Hapkido, you nutcase’, Baekhyun reiterates, pushing Junmyeon off him, picking up his backpack full of new textbooks for the upcoming semester. It seems like Baekhyun has a lot of catching up to do since he’d spent all his summer training for the National Finals and not sitting in the library reading about the History of Ancient China.

‘Well, you must be one hell of a kiddo to do Hapkido’, Junmyeon snaps his fingers, a huge grin plastered on his face, stopping to see Baekhyun’s reaction. Baekhyun instead just stops in his tracks, glaring at his best friend in disgust before walking off and leaving him behind inside the men’s locker room.

‘Hey! Hey! Wait up!’, Junmyeon shouts, racing his way to where Baekhyun is, trying to catch with him, his backpack bouncing behind him, the college campus beginning to look busy at the afternoon rolls in, the summer sun high above the skies above them.

 

* * *

 

Junmyeon sits in his lecture room, writing down his fifth page of notes already, the rest of the people opting to just add a few quick notes before going back to sneakily scrolling through their phones, most likely watching Netflix or shopping online.

For a Literature student, Junmyeon prides himself in having read all three novels they were going to study for the first semester, paying attention to every word from their lecturer, his head tilting up and down continuously, looking at the power point slide before quickly writing down what he can remember just before the lecturer turns the slide. It didn’t faze him of the sudden ache he gained on his right arm, feeling slightly painful, but since he was writing too fast, he dismissed it as nothing more than a muscle spasm. The words etched on his arm, going down to his elbow, sparkles new and in silver.

_You’re not funny._

Junmyeon only noticed the odd peculiarity on his arm when he rolled up his sleeves, the glimmering silver attracting his attention, his eyes widening the moment he twists his arm, reading the words which had been painted on his skin.

‘What the fuck?!’, Junmyeon shouts, gaining everyone’s attention, their eyes turning to glue itself onto him, the lecturer stopping midsentence, glaring at the disruptive student at the front.

‘Excuse me young man, but do you mind?’, his lecturer coughs, the crowd sniggering the moment they watch Junmyeon awkwardly bowing an apology to her, going back to where his arm is, licking his hand and rubbing it onto the silver tattoo, trying to wipe it out – but it’s his soulmate tattoo. It’s not going to go away any time soon.

 

* * *

 

‘Junmyeon, calm down’, Baekhyun sighs, cleaning up his side of the bed since his roommate Chanyeol refuses to co-operate with him.

‘Calm down? Look at me!’, Junmyeon whines, lower lip pouting as he twists his right arm once more, the silver tattoo still there and arrogantly gleaming for everyone to see, ‘I mean, what even is this?’, Junmyeon reads the line again, a piece of his soul being plucked out every time he rereads it, ‘My soulmate is such a dick’

‘Too be honest, I can’t blame them’, Baekhyun chuckles, turning back to read the small sentence, laughing since unlike other’s tattoo, it was big and covering Junmyeon’s arm from his wrist to his elbow, ‘Your soulmate has a sense of humour starting the tattoo on your funny bone’, Baekhyun earns himself a slap, but it was worth it, he looks up to see Junmyeon’s expression, glaring yet whining like a spoilt child not getting his favourite toy.

‘He does not have a sense of humour. I mean, who doesn’t think I’m funny?’

‘Literally, _everyone_ who’s met you’, Baekhyun points out, chucking Chanyeol’s clothes which have made its way to his side of the room, throwing it on Chanyeol’s ever-growing pile of clothes and other shit which laid by the foot of the bed.

‘That is not true! I was the class clown in High School’, Junmyeon protests, following Baekhyun around, rolling down his sleeve so he can hide the blasphemous tattoo away from anyone’s sight.

‘No. You were a _clown_ in high school. There’s a big difference’

‘No there isn’t’

‘Yes, there is. You, my good friend was constantly made fun out of because of your lame jokes. No one actually liked any of it’

‘Now, that’s just rude. I remember quite a few people laughing at my jokes’, Junmyeon defends himself, recalling the time he had the whole class in stitches during Sports Day.

‘Junmyeon, they were laughing _at_ you’, Baekhyun chuckles when he sees Junmyeon sink down on his bed, lips pouting and brows raised like a lost puppy. He looks back down to where the tattoo was, the cursive font making it funnier whenever Baekhyun sees it, expecting to read something romantic or even corny, but seeing the words tattooed on his best friend, he couldn’t help but laugh.

Whoever they are, he needed to give them a big hug and maybe some moral support.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t a surprise that Baekhyun had spread the word of Junmyeon’s newly form tattoo, him being the only one amongst his peers who didn’t find it funny at all.

‘I wanna be friends with your soulmate already’, one of his mutual friends with Baekhyun laughs, chugging a beer as he looks ahead. The whole group was sitting on the rooftop of their dorm building, the rest of the group taking photos of Junmyeon’s arm with the silver tattoo still etched on him.

‘Shut up. It’s already embarrassing enough’, Junmyeon softly punches Jongdae’s shoulder, snatching the boy’s beer and taking a sip himself.

‘But honestly. In what scenario would the two of you be in for them to say that _and then_ fall in love with you’, Chanyeol giggles, leaning his head on Jongdae’s shoulders, their conversation drawing near Junmyeon’s soulmate once again. The latter had tried to stir them away from the topic, but every time one of them looks down, the conversation is sparked once again.

‘I don’t care. But when I find my soulmate, I’ll make him laugh so hard that the tattoo on my arm will change’, Junmyeon voices out, adamant yet hopeless since he knew that soulmate tattoos rarely change, if ever at all.

‘I say don’t change it. It’s better than his boring ass one’, Jongdae speaks out, pointing at Chanyeol small tattoo written on his wrist. The simple three words of ‘I love you’ etched in messy writing, unlike Junmyeon’s cursive one. The three of them nod in unison, Chanyeol glaring at them as he proudly shows off his soulmate tattoo.

‘I’ll have you know, I find this very cute’, Chanyeol defends his future soulmate, but the rest weren’t having, laughing at how someone like Chanyeol can ever get a boring confession from their soulmate.

‘Whoever your soulmate needs to liven up a bit’, Baekhyun sniggers, sipping on his beer as the night rolls by, the four of them looking up at the skies, not seeing much due to light pollution, but Chanyeol swore he did see a shooting star, but Baekhyun was adamant that it was just a satellite.

‘What did the astronaut say when he crashed into the moon?’

…

‘I _apollo_ -gise’, Junmyeon laughs at his own joke, his three friends turning their heads to look at him, their eyes wide and bewildered at how stupid Junmyeon looked slapping his knees and leaning forward whilst laughing, Chanyeol grimacing at his friend whilst Jongdae just looks away, pretending he never heard anything, just sipping his beer.

‘Junmyeon, you are not funny’, Baekhyun mumbles, making Jongdae spit a bit of his beer out of his mouth.

‘Oh my god… Baekhyun, _are you_ Junmyeon’s soulmate?’, Chanyeol and Jongdae shout out in unison, Chanyeol almost crying as he laughs the moment he sees Baekhyun’s look of disgust.

‘You think I’d fall in love with someone like that?’

‘Baekhyun, my _bae_ ’, Junmyeon joins in the fun, reaching his hand out to cling onto Baekhyun who pushes him off and avoiding him like he was carrying the plague.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo walks side by side with his roommate, Jongin, the pair of them walking inside the homeware store, his roommate in need of a new closet after he broke the other one. Kyungsoo didn’t know how the tall guy managed to break the hinges and Jongin refuses to tell him what happened. But he still offered to come along because he knew Jongin had poor taste in consistency when it comes to his room, most of his furniture, clothes and bed sheets being mismatched with each other.

‘Were you drunk and you kicked it accidentally?’, Kyungsoo guesses, Jongin shaking his head and begging his roommate to drop it. Kyungsoo couldn’t stop laughing, coming up with endless scenarios on how the closet broke, ‘Were you sleeping with someone?’

‘And we broke my closet whilst we were doing it?’, Jongin raises his brow in amazement, ‘You really have quite the imagination’, but that didn’t stop Kyungsoo from laughing at him, walking past the aisles of paints, looking around before they found the area where the wardrobes are.

‘Hey, Jongin!’, a voice from ahead draws both of their attention before they can check out any of the furniture, Jongin smiling the moment he sees Baekhyun walking up to them, waving his hand.

‘What’s up Baekhyun’, Jongin smiles, giving his fellow History major a hug. Baekhyun is joined by Junmyeon, a stranger to Jongin since Baekhyun never bothered to acquaint the both. He awkwardly waves at the pair, waiting for Baekhyun to introduce him.

‘Oh right’, Baekhyun leans his hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder, ‘This is my friend, Kim Junmyeon. And this Jongin and I believe his roommate… Kyungdo?’

‘Kyungsoo’, the shorter corrects him, smiling and reaching his hand out to shake Junmyeon, the both of them smiling at each other for longer than a second, Junmyeon’s eyes falling on the cute boy standing right next to Baekhyun’s friend.

‘So, what do you major in?’, Junmyeon asks this time, overtaking Baekhyun’s usual outspoken tone, reaching his hand out to shake both Jongin and Kyungsoo’s hand.

‘Biology’, Kyungsoo answers, Baekhyun rolling his eyes the moment he sees Junmyeon’s eyes gleam in a somewhat playful manner, one which he knows all too well.

‘Well, you biologists have to stop talking about mitosis so much… It’s such a _decisive_ issue’

…

‘You know… Cause of… cell division’

‘I’m so sorry about him’, Baekhyun picks up the awkward mess Junmyeon left, hitting the back of his head and automatically bowing his head in apology, a surge of second hand embarrassment waving through him whenever Junmyeon opens his goddamn mouth. Baekhyun looks over to find Jongin just staring at Junmyeon in amazement, like seeing a weird animal at the zoo that shouldn’t be in there.

‘No, that was… Funny’, Kyungsoo comments, even though his tone showed otherwise, smiling at a hopeful Junmyeon who still thinks his joke was the bomb, ‘At least it made sense’, Kyungsoo chuckles, tapping Jongin on the back, ‘This one just says random shit’

‘I do not’, Jongin points out, rolling his eyes when he hears Kyungsoo’s laughter, obviously directed at him.

‘So, anyway, are you here to buy a new closet?’, Baekhyun points out, looking around to find that they were in the furniture aisle.

‘Yeah, quick question about that’, Kyungsoo waves his hand, gaining Baekhyun’s attention, ‘How did my roommate break his closet?’, before Jongin can give Baekhyun a signalling look, begging him with wide eyes and a glare for Baekhyun to keep quiet, Baekhyun is already in a fit of laughter.

‘Jongin was trying to do a pirouette and his closet door was open so he hit it pretty hard and the hinges fell off’, Baekhyun explains, Jongin resting his face on his hands as Kyungsoo looks over at him, judging the shit out of him whilst stifling a laugh.

‘That’s not funny… I was practicing’, Jongin whines once he noticed that everyone was still laughing at him, ‘And it hit my knee! It really hurts you know’

‘You’re a fucking idiot’, Kyungsoo points out, ruffling his roommate’s hair, ‘Well, we might as well get you some bubble wrap so we can babyproof our dorm room for you’

‘Shut up’, Jongin pushes Kyungsoo away from him, Baekhyun still laughing at the memory of Jongin calling him, his voice in pain and panic as he explains how he just broke the door. Junmyeon laughs along too, letting Baekhyun lean on him, the four of them looking like idiots laughing to themselves in the middle of the aisle.

 

* * *

 

 

Least to say, Junmyeon had started to see more of Jongin and Kyungsoo more into the semester, mostly seeing Jongin with Baekhyun during parties and get-togethers, but so often he would spot Kyungsoo in the library and outside on the campus field, just sitting underneath a tree and reading a book or writing something down on his notebook. He had always wanted to approach him and maybe hold a conversation, but he didn’t see it fit since they were still only acquaintances who barely say a few words to each other.

But since he’s close friends with the Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol, he found the opportunity in the form of pain balling when they duo suggests a group hangout session during the weekend after Baekhyun finished his 3k paper. In celebration of actually finishing something on time, Baekhyun has invited pretty much everyone to celebrate with him, Junmyeon instantly spotting Kyungsoo with Jongin has they make their way inside the compound, everyone joking and talking amongst themselves, Jongdae standing by his side and talking about one of his asshole professors.

‘Junmyeon, are you even listening to me?’, Jongdae pats him on the shoulder, looking ahead to see what Junmyeon’s attention has been latched onto, smirking once he spots Junmyeon’s gaze on the cute biology major, his glasses perched up and tailing right behind Jongin since he’s the only person he knows, ‘Channie, come see what Junmyeon has been preying on’, Jongdae wiggles his eyebrows, dragging Chanyeol’s sleeves and forcing the tall giant to also look in their direction.

‘I’m no preying on anyone. Why do you have to make me sound so animalistic?’, Junmyeon hits Jongdae on the chest, trying to look calm and collected once Kyungsoo looks over to their direction, giving him a small wave and a smile to which Junmyeon waves back.

‘Ooh, look what we have here’, Chanyeol joins in the fun, leaning his arm on Junmyeon, ‘I heard he’s Jongin’s cute roommate’

‘Yepp, but I only met him once. He made me food’

‘When did he ever make you food?’, Junmyeon looks at Jongdae surprised since he had never heard him hanging out with Kyungsoo.

‘I hanged out at Jongin’s place one time. Kyungsoo was cooking something and offered me some’, Jongdae explains himself, still standing on line as they wait for the new gear to come, ‘He’s an awesome cook’, the line finally shortens, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Junmyeon getting their gears on, five or more so people Junmyeon had never met before but Baekhyun has invited, crowding around them, all in their helmets and guns, bowing their packs of paintball, Chanyeol already loaded and ‘testing’ his gun on Baekhyun, a splatter of red paint on Baekhyun’s sleeves because of it.

‘Dude’, Baekhyun looks down on his jumpsuit, ‘What the fuck, we’re on the same team’

‘The game hasn’t started yet’, Chanyeol points out, ‘Which means you’re all at risk’, he does an over the top James Bond roll on the floor before jumping up, hitting the first thing his gun aimed at, Kyungsoo taking a step back when he feels something hit on his helmet.

‘Jesus Chanyeol, calm the fuck down’, Junmyeon slaps Chanyeol in the head as he walks over to Kyungsoo, ‘Are you okay?’, he asks him, wiping the paint off the helmet, looking at Kyungsoo’s dazed expression.

‘I didn’t know that the game had started’, Kyungsoo whines, looking around to see who hit him, Chanyeol hiding behind Baekhyun and Jongdae, which was a failure since he was taller than the both of them.

‘Don’t worry about it’, Junmyeon points out, staying by his side which earned a whoop from behind them, Junmyeon giving Chanyeol and Jongdae the middle finger.

* * *

 

Paintballing has become a thing Junmyeon has detested. The muddy ground and damp fake set of what looks like no man’s land did not sit well with Junmyeon who keeps on slipping, tripping, falling and smacking his face on the posts every time he has to run for his life, looking like a slapstick comedian every time he has to run from one area t the next with little to no vision because of the stupid helmet which squished his cheeks together and blocks him from seeing where he’s going, the gun in his hand already out of paintball since he panicked within the first few round and hitting anything he finds as a threat, even the trees.

‘Oh my god, Junmyeon grab yourself some dignity and come here!’, Baekhyun yells at him, gesturing for him to come over as he assesses the other team’s whereabout, being the only one who was actually playing the game properly.

‘I can’t fucking see with these’, Junmyeon whines the moment he finally meets the rest of the team, ‘And I’ve run out of paintballs’.

‘Then just die already’, Jongdae calls out, Chanyeol laughing beside him.’

‘Wait, maybe we can use him as a pawn’, Baekhyun picks up on Jongdae’s idea, snatching Junmyeon close, ‘I need you to run up in the middle’

‘I am not going to be your stupid puppet’, Junmyeon pushes Baekhyun off him, standing his ground behind a piece of metal that was randomly just there for the to use as a shield.

‘Junmyeon, just go in the middle, we need to set up a trap’

‘And I’m supposed to be your meat?’

‘I don’t see you being anything else’, Jongdae points out, siding with Baekhyun and pushing Junmyeon away from their metal shield.

‘If the zombie apocalypse ever happens, I hope you both die before I do’, Junmyeon yells at them before grabbing his gun, walking over the middle of the field, having a hard time with the mud which had decided to stick on his shoes, mumbling trails of curses when he makes it to the middle, looking around to see guns already aimed at him at the ready, everyone from the other two teams looking at him suspiciously.

What exactly was the plan? It’s not like someone was going to come up at him and shoot him nearby. They can all shoot him at the comfort of their own shield, which means his death would be useless.

‘Junmyeon?’, he hears a voice coming towards him, Kyungsoo lifting his hand as if to show he was unarmed even though he still has his gun on him.

‘Kyungsoo? What are you doing here?’, Junmyeon questions, watching Kyungsoo awkwardly stand in front of him, laughing as they see how wrecked the other looked, Junmyeon’s helmet covered in mud – which he is probably why can’t see properly.

‘Let me guess. They’re using you as bait too?’, Kyungsoo laughs the moment he stands right next to Junmyeon, putting his gun down on the floor.

‘You used up your paintballs too?’, Junmyeon looks down, trying to wipe away the mud from his helmet screen, Kyungsoo laughing at him as he reaches his hand out and helps Junmyeon wiping off the mud.

‘Yeah, I kinda went crazy during the first round’

‘Same!’, Junmyeon yells, not really caring that they’re out in the open.

‘Well, at least I outed five people before being used as bait’

‘Oh shit… I didn’t out anyone’

‘I figured’, Kyungsoo chuckles, ‘I saw you struggling to barely walk’

‘You try running around the field! How would you like it!’, Junmyeon whines like a child, stomping his feet as he picks up Kyungsoo’s gun, ‘Now, when are your team going to approach me so my team can win already’

‘When your team approaches me’, Kyungsoo points out.

‘Well, this is going to be a long day’

‘I don’t think so’, Kyungsoo laughs, pointing behind Junmyeon, making him turn to find Chanyeol and Jongdae popping their heads out of their shield, Chanyeol’s fist-waving up and down in the air, making obscene gestures which makes Junmyeon roll his eyes, giving him the middle finger.

‘Get back you assholes!’, Junmyeon yells at them, but it was too late, two loud bangs along with the red and yellow paint splattered straight on both their faces indicated that their team was down with just one member, Byun Baekhyun making a run for it to the other shield, a Viking like style of Jongin’s team running after him, testosterone everywhere as they chase after the last remaining member, the dumb and dumber duo arguing over who’s fault it is that they got hit.

‘I hate this’, Kyungsoo mutters, Junmyeon hearing the boy’s soft talking, nodding his head.

‘Wanna ditch them and eat lunch together instead?’, he offers, Kyungsoo taking up on it almost instantly.

‘I don’t want to sit through their arguing, so I’m down with it’

**

After slipping in between arguments and Baekhyun’s loud screaming, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo break apart from the group, the pair running off to the nearest McDonalds and ordering two Big Macs and 20-piece chicken McNuggets, feasting after a long day of running around.

‘Your hair is still sticking out’, Kyungsoo giggles, reaching his hand out to try and tame the mane that is Suho’s hair, laughing when the ends stick back up every time he combs it down.

‘Don’t bother, my hair has a life of its own’, Junmyeon points out, munching on his fries, his cheeks puffy like a chipmunk as he chews on his burger. Kyungsoo laughs at Junmyeon, a comfortable silence between them as they eat their food, Kyungsoo’s wide eyes looking out of the window from where they were sitting, people watching and observing drivers pass them by.

‘What’s a hamburger’s favourite colour?’

…

‘Burgundy’, Junmyeon laughs, a bit if chewed food flying out of his mouth, Kyungsoo stayed seated still, his eyes never leaving Junmyeon, grimacing at the cringe pun he made – but Junmyeon didn’t care – he thought he was the most hilarious person in the world.

‘What’s up with you and your puns’, Kyungsoo tilts his head, still judging and grimacing at how Junmyeon would laugh at his own jokes.

‘They’re not puns. They’re jokes’, Junmyeon voices out, ‘And they’re funny as hell, right? Right?’, he urges Kyungsoo to answer him, the smile still on his face, his eagerness making Kyungsoo laugh at him.

‘Yeah sure’

 

* * *

 

‘I told you I was funny’

‘I’m 100% sure he forced himself to say that’, Baekhyun comments, picking up his gym bag and walking out of the locker room, Junmyeon picking him up for lunch as usual.

‘He did not! He totally thinks I’m funny’ Junmyeon gleams, looking down at his phone to look at his lock screen photo, it was a candid shot of Kyungsoo biting into his burger, ‘He looks so small and cute here’, he says aloud, Baekhyun looking down to see what Junmyeon was drooling over, chuckling in embarrassment once he spots the photo.

‘You get so love-sick whenever you meet anyone remotely cute’, Baekhyun rolls his eyes, combing his damp hair back, the pair of them making their way to the canteen where Chanyeol and Jongdae were waiting for them, probably already eating their lunch.

‘I can’t help it. He is cute. Tell me he isn’t cute’, Junmyeon urges, showing the picture to Baekhyun one more time, his friend only shaking his head in embarrassment.

‘He’s not that cute’

‘How dare you! Kyungsoo is the cutest marshmallow on planet earth!’, Junmyeon yells out, hitting Baekhyun on the back which causes the boy to tumble forward.

‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’, Baekhyun whines, massaging his shoulders and glaring at Junmyeon, ‘You can be such an idiot sometimes, aren’t you glad that he’s not my type?’, Junmyeon stills at the sudden revelation.

‘That’s right’, he whispers to himself, stopping for a moment, ‘Less competition’, he continues to tail Baekhyun, finally meeting with Chanyeol and Jongdae, as always, already eating their meals.

‘Hey, I bought you guys your lunch’, Jongdae says with his mouth stuffed, handing them over two six-inch subways, Baekhyun picking one up without checking what’s inside since he usually gets the same thing Junmyeon usually does.

‘You guys coming over Jongin’s place to play Battlefield?’, Chanyeol asks the group, Baekhyun and Jongdae nodding in unison, not passing down a night of useless gaming – as Junmyeon would describe it.

‘Aren’t you coming?’, Jongdae nudges Junmyeon’s shoulder, raising his brow, ‘You can hang out with Kyungsoo’

‘I have an assignment due in soon’, Junmyeon points out, ‘And I’m not that desperate to sit through your screaming just to hang out with him’, he points out, munching on his food and letting Jongdae joke on him about his new profound love on Kyungsoo.

‘Whatever, you’ll probably tag along at some point’, Chanyeol states rather than ask, knowing that along the way, Junmyeon would probably get sick and tired of doing his assignment and tag along later on.

 

* * *

 

To everyone’s surprise, Kim Junmyeon did not tag along, in fact, the English major was too busy referencing his essay since he forgot to do it in he beginning, spending hours retracing his steps to find websites and online journals which he had used, pulling his hair out as he rereads every sentence of his essay, trying to reference everything, his eyes straining at the bright light of his laptop, realising that the more he rereads his essay, the less it made sense to him.

‘I hate myself’, he whispers, looking down in search from one of the books he referenced, trying to look for the specific page. He should not have left referencing last minute – he never usually does – and now that he did, he is reminded of how gruelling it actually is, ‘Why the fuck do we need to reference this shit… It’s just a sentence, would I get accused of plagiarism if I don’t reference this?’, Junmyeon speaks to himself, internally punching himself in the face as he tries to look for the page but is coming up short, not remembering where he had gotten this stupid quote from.

He hears a knock on his door, soft and not as alarming as Baekhyun’s so he knew it wasn’t his friend. He rolls his eyes, putting the heavy textbook down and walking towards the door, swinging it open to expecting anyone but Do Kyungsoo waiting on the other side.

‘Oh shit. Kyungsoo?’, Junmyeon looks over to find the cute boy standing in front of him, awkwardly resting his books in his arms, ‘What are you… What are you doing here?’

‘Jongin and the guys are being so noisy, I couldn’t study and Baekhyun said you’d be here doing work so… I thought…’

‘Yeah, yeah sure, sure you can join me’, Junmyeon widens the door, allowing Kyungsoo in, the small boy walking past him, eyes looking around rather curiously at the messy room.

‘Nice room you’ve got’, he comments, a hint of sarcasm in his tone since Junmyeon’s room is nothing but nice, clothes all over the floor you can barely see the floor, tons of empty snack packets and empty noodle cups buried around his laptop on his desk.

‘Sorry about that’, Junmyeon runs forward, grabbing all the mess he can reach, resting it on his arms as he scans around the room, trying to make it all look presentable enough even though it was too late, ‘I… I’ve been too busy too…’, Junmyeon tries to make an excuse in between his running to and from the trash can – which was already overflowing – picking up his and Baekhyun’s clothes, throwing it on the latter’s bed and burying it inside the sheets, not caring what Baekhyun will find when he comes back.

‘Yeah… Sure’, Kyungsoo looks around, his eyes wide, intrigued as to why a clean kept person like Junmyeon would have such a hot mess of a dorm. He can only think Baekhyun would be an influence on him since he’d seen what the boy can do in his dorm room every other night when Jongin invites him over. He slowly slides the other empty noodle cups Junmyeon hadn’t gotten around in throwing away, placing his books on the crumb-filled table.

‘You can use that chair’, Junmyeon points out to the previous chair he had been using, still warm when Kyungsoo drags it to his side, sitting down and turning on the other study lamp. Junmyeon takes Baekhyun’s chair instead, lifting the pile of unwashed clothes from it and putting it into the growing lump that is under Baekhyun’s bedsheets, ‘So, what are you studying for?’

‘Just a simple pop quiz I have tomorrow in the afternoon’

‘You’re revising for a quiz?’, Junmyeon calls out, dragging Baekhyun’s computer chair, sitting right next to Kyungsoo to take a peak at his textbooks, all so think and has pictures of plants and a microscopic shape of bacteria – or that’s what Junmyeon thought when he saw them – looking at Kyungsoo’s notes.

‘I’m slightly over the top’, Kyungsoo points out, folding over a new page and writing notes instantly despite his unfamiliar and messy whereabouts.

‘No, that’s… Pretty cool’, Junmyeon responds, smiling – maybe too much – since Kyungsoo gave him an uncomfortable smile back. The two of them are brought to silence, Kyungsoo too busy focusing on his textbook and Junmyeon giving up on finding his last reference, getting rid of the quote and saying something else before finally saving, his concentration is focused on something else than the novel he was supposed to be talking about. There wasn’t any awkwardness between them, just two college boys sitting across from each other, doing their work and minding their own business, but Junmyeon was Junmyeon and he wanted to hold a conversation with the cute boy.

He thought of ways of maybe trying to gain Kyungsoo’s attention, but he didn’t want to distract him from his studying. Maybe if he waits till he finds himself a break…

‘So, what’s your essay about?’

‘Huh?’, Junmyeon is distracted by nonother than the cute boy, his eyes turning to his laptop screen, looking at the fifty billion tabs he had open.

‘Oh… It’s about 1984 by-’

‘George Orwell?’, Kyungsoo finishes, slightly embarrassing that he disrupted Junmyeon, shyly looking back down on his books.

‘Yeah… Have you read it?’

‘Only the Korean translation’, Kyungsoo points out, raising his chin to point at the English copy of the book laying on the table, ‘Can you seriously write a whole essay in English?’, he asked, astounded at the outstanding skill that Junmyeon had compared to him.

‘Well, it is part of my degree’, Junmyeon tries to brush it off, a bit awkward of the sudden attention, ‘And I’ve been taking extra English lessons ever since I was five so… I’m pretty fluent at it’

‘Ah really?’, Kyungsoo, still intrigued, put his pen down, adjusting so he can face Junmyeon, ‘Can you speak a bit to me?’

‘You want me to speak in English?’, Junmyeon chuckles, tracing somewhat of a shy smile which formed on Kyungsoo’s lips.

‘If it’s not too much to ask…’

‘I’m not a photographer, but I can picture you and me together’

‘I can’t speak English, but I know enough to piece together what you just said’, Kyungsoo whispers, Junmyeon laughing in embarrassment.

‘I was hoping that you wouldn’t’, Junmyeon rubs the back of his neck, s warm red tint of his cheeks once he hears Kyungsoo giggling at him, ‘What did you think I said by the way?’, he asks as he watches Kyungsoo stare at him intently, his eyes so round, it reminded Junmyeon of the cat from Shrek.

‘I have no idea. You just said you and me and calculating your love for cheesy one lines, I assumed this one was more of a pick-up one’

Right… I…’, Junmyeon couldn’t deny, although he could, but he wondered how Kyungsoo got him in one go so quickly. He didn’t think someone who he had met and hanged with only a few times would know his mannerisms that quickly, ‘I mean… I was actually quoting Shakespeare but you would never know’

‘Your expression is saying otherwise’, Kyungsoo chuckles, leaning in closer, which Junmyeon didn’t expect, never in a million years that he would freeze at the moment of Do Kyungsoo pressing his lips on his. He didn’t know how to react. He didn’t move, staying still like a statue, his eyes wide and shock, and neck tensing and arms frozen still by his side. Junmyeon probably looked like a deer caught in headlights and it seemed to have transcended since Kyungsoo pulls back, awkwardly straying away from him, ‘Sorry…’, he mumbles, one with a dose of embarrassment hidden in his tone, standing up and awkwardly wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans.

‘What? No…’, Junmyeon stands up with his, grabbing his hand as soon as he starts to make a move, ‘No, no wait! I’m sorry… I just’, Junmyeon kind of realised that gripping Kyungsoo’s hands amongst all this were not helping him, so he lets go like a hot rod, raising his hand in a somewhat surrender, ‘Sorry…’

‘No… I’m sorry… I just…’, Kyungsoo’s breathing rather heavy for a person who’s been sitting for an hour or so, which led Junmyeon to believe that he’s just as nervous at this sudden shift of situation as he is.

‘I… Didn’t think you like me like that’, Junmyeon attempts to explain himself, although, at the this, he think’s what’s the fucking point. Kyungsoo probably thinks he’s already a shit kisser.

‘I thought you did… So… I don’t know’, Kyungsoo turns around, admiring the pile of empty pot noodles by the side of the overflowing trash can, ‘I was just being stupid’

‘Wait, what? No! I would’ve so totally gone in for the kiss too… In fact, I was about too!’

‘Really?’

‘Well no… Not exactly… But I was planning to talk to you?’, Junmyeon didn’t know how he made it sound like a question, but he did, so he’s just going to have to live with himself and his stupidity, closing his eyes in embarrassment and crunching his nose.

‘I guess I should’ve let you talk first’, Kyungsoo chuckles when he looks back to find Junmyeon’s slightly disturbing, yet cute enough expression for him to shake off the most cringe-worthy feeling he’s felt in a long time.

‘No, you really shouldn’t have. I would’ve gone off the rails with the cheesy pickup lines, which will most likely kill you’, Junmyeon points out, making Kyungsoo laugh which helped ease the tension between the two of them. His explosive freaking out session is at least calming the pair down, but it didn’t help relieve them of overthinking, Junmyeon in the brink of exploding at the thought that Do Kyungsoo was the one who stepped up first and kissed him, ‘I’m… Glad you… I’m so sorry, but can we start again?’

‘From where?’

‘You leaning in to kiss me… I swear I’m a better kisser!’, Junmyeon points out, waving his hands around as if to try and explain himself, but instead making himself look silly, ‘I swear if you try again, it’ll be even better!’

‘Alright, alright’, Kyungsoo tries to calm down Junmyeon, stifling a laugh, ‘I’ll try again’, Kyungsoo takes a step closer, holding onto Junmyeon’s flailing arms, forcing him to stop moving and to focus on him. Junmyeon didn’t need that much dictating to finally stop like a tame puppy, looking at Kyungsoo for some form of guidance, his eyes slightly shaking at the way Kyungsoo so confidently started to lean in as if the last five minutes hadn’t happened, his eyes closing as he feels the press of lips onto the second time that night, but this time, like he promised, he reciprocates.

The arms which snaked around his waist only give Kyungsoo the confidence to tiptoes deeper into the kiss, his arms finding a home wrapped around Junmyeon’s neck, their lips dancing along with each other, the feeling of a million butterflies flying around his stomach when he finally feels Junmyeon relax and comfortable return his sudden turns into the kiss, going sloe before forcing in but going slow once again once it got too heated, the pair getting flustered by each other’s ever-changing pace.

Junmyeon’s hands didn’t seem to know where to find a home as it continues to slide up and down Kyungsoo’s side, resting on his waist before travelling up, feeling the warm skin as his fingers snakes its way underneath the white cotton shirt of the biology student, the surge of infatuation with the way the tips of his fingers would feel electric when it touches Kyungsoo.

For once, he didn’t feel like an inexperience college student who’d only had their handful of awkward kisses. In fact, he thinks he’s doing a really good job, especially when he hears Kyungsoo’s whispering moans, soft and almost melodious to his ears, the unspoken stage of their lips parting suddenly, his tongue feeling the warm roof of Kyungsoo’s mouth, the intensity only rising.

‘Ow…’, Kyungsoo groans out, Junmyeon getting too caught up in the moment, accidentally biting Kyungsoo’s tongue.

‘Oh god… I’m so sorry’, Junmyeon takes a step back, looking down at Kyungsoo who laughs its off, shaking his head disbelievingly at their sudden action and even in the moment of pleasure, he can still feel Junmyeon’s overly confident idiocy – but a cute kind of idiocy – one which he could definitely tolerate.

‘Hey, you know your kisses are so sweet, they’ll give me diabetes’

…

‘Junmyeon, please shut up. You’re ruining the moment’

 

* * *

 

‘Did Kyungsoo say he liked him?’, Baekhyun yells in the middle of the night, throwing his game controller the moment Jongin let it slip that his roommate has been infatuated with that of Kim Junmyeon for a few days now, always following him around everywhere just in case they might bump into Baekhyun and Junmyeon.

‘Are you serious?’, Chanyeol laughs, throwing his wrapper to the floor, not caring of proper etiquette since he knew that Kyungsoo was going to clean it anyway, ‘Damn, Junmyeon’s lucky his stupid little crush is reciprocated’

‘For once’, Jongdae adds in, laughing as he carries on watching Baekhyun and Jongin play Super Mario Cart, bailing on Battlefield since their team kept on fucking dying, leaning on Chanyeol’s shoulder, scrolling through his phone half tired, ‘Do you think they’re getting it on or suffocating themselves with the silent sexual tension?’, he asks out loud.

‘Knowing Junmyeon, it’s going to be a slow burn’, Baekhyun points out, knowing his friend well enough that Junmyeon was too much of a ditz to realise anything unless it’s presented right in front of him in black and white and typed out for him to read.

‘Who knows. Kyungsoo may be quiet, but when he wants something, he gets it’, Jongin points out, sucking on the melted chocolate on his wrapper, not paying that much attention to the conversation since he was too busy trying to catch up to Baekhyun.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo and Junmyeon keep their growing relationship on the down low for now since they both know their friendship group is not going to allow them to live once they do find out, stolen kisses and holding hands underneath the tables was what consisted within the first week.

‘You sure Baekhyun’s out?’, Kyungsoo whispers, leaning down on Junmyeon’s neck as he kisses the boy’s skin, nipping at his collarbone, feeling Junmyeon shiver beneath him whilst he straddled the boy’s lap.

‘Even if he’s not, we’re already in a compromising situation’, Junmyeon chuckles, his arms comfortably resting on Kyungsoo’s hips, Kyungsoo glaring at him before leaning into bit his neck, ‘Ow! Hold it there, you vampire. You’re going to leave a bruise’, Junmyeon whines when he feels teeth sinking in and to his surprise, Kyungsoo didn’t seem to stop, biting him again until he’s pushing the latter back, ‘Really? You’re going to do this to me?’, Junmyeon takes out his phone, unlocking his front camera, holding it up to his face to already see the bruising red patch on his neck.

‘Have fun trying to hide that during the summer’, Kyungsoo pettily laughs at Junmyeon, folding his arms and leaving Junmyeon’s lap, grabbing his bag.

‘You get pissed easily’, Junmyeon calls out, ‘I wouldn’t have imagined since you were so cute and nice like… Five minutes ago’

‘Aw, you think I’m cute?’, Kyungsoo chuckles, turning back to give Junmyeon one last look before he leaves, ‘That’s kind of sweet of you to say. Anyway, I better go before Baekhyun walks in all of a sudden, I’ll see you later’, Kyungsoo waves a goodbye to Junmyeon, walking over to the door.

‘Hey, Kyungsoo!’, Junmyeon calls out, making Kyungsoo turn around to face him, stopping right in front of the door.

‘What?’

‘You're so hot, you denature my proteins’

…

‘Excuse me?’, Kyungsoo calls back, Junmyeon laughing at the way Kyungsoo grimace, his nose crunching and brows furrowed together. He claps his hand like a seal, too immerse in his funny pick up line, one which took him the whole afternoon to make up, Kyungsoo’s disgusted expression being totally worth it, ‘I’m leaving’, Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, feeling his dignity lowering at the thought that he actually thought this boy was cute and datable.

 

* * *

 

‘Which country’s capital is the fastest growing population?’

…

‘It’s Ireland. Everyday it’s Dublin’

‘You’re not funny’

‘Baekhyun, are you sure you’re not Junmyeon’s soulmate?’, Jongdae laughs, throwing a piece of orange peeling at the boy who has given his best friend a second look of warning, clenching his fist as to not to punch him in public.

‘Baekhyun, if you’re already in love with me, just say it’, Junmyeon playfully pokes fun at the boy sitting next to him, the rest of the group joking at Baekhyun’s constant line which seemed to always link back at Junmyeon’s stupid tattoo.

‘It’s not my fault I have the same patience as Junmyeon’s soulmate!’, Baekhyun defends himself, ‘I mean, damn, if I was his soulmate for real, committing murder wouldn’t be too farfetched’

‘I had a joke about murder that would’ve really killed’

…

‘But I’m sure you’re all sick of those’

The three of his friends stare at him in disbelief as he chuckles to himself.

‘Do you see what I mean?’, Baekhyun points back at Junmyeon with his fork.

‘I’ll help assist with the murder’, Chanyeol speaks out, Jongdae nodding his head in agreement.

‘I’ll hide the body’, Jongdae adds on, which didn’t sit well with Junmyeon who shakes his head disbelievingly since his friends didn’t even so much giggle at his joke – which he thought was a masterpiece at best since he thought of it on the spot.

‘Hey guys, mind if we sit here?’, Jongin’s voice broke their conversation, the four looking to the side to find Jongin and Kyungsoo holding their tray of food, Junmyeon smiling instantly at Kyungsoo, his eyes bright and feet chirping when Kyungsoo automatically walks over to sit next to him, the rest of the group looking at them curiously.

‘Yeah sure’, Baekhyun welcomes the duo, albeit useless, since they’re already sitting down, Jongin sitting right next to him whilst Kyungsoo travelled to the end to be with Junmyeon.

‘So, how’s the presentation going for you?’, Jongin asks Baekhyun, the dumb and dumber duo – also known as Chanyeol and Jongdae – too busy observing the way Junmyeon awkwardly eats his food, shifting too often and looking out of place and uncomfortable next to Kyungsoo, Jongdae giggling once Chanyeol starts whispering to him, making fun out of Junmyeon not knowing that Junmyeon’s shifting was due to trying to get comfortable with Kyungsoo’s hand laced around his, feeling too excited at having to hold Kyungsoo after hours of not seeing each other, trying hard not to look too much at him in case anyone notices. Junmyeon can feel his friends’ eyes piercing on him, so he coughs, trying not to look too obviously infatuated with Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo steals stolen looks from him too, laughing when he noticed a crumb resting on the corners of Junmyeon’s lips, taking out a napkin and reaching his hand out to wipe it only to gain a gasp from the duo in front of them.

 _Don't go breaking my heart_ __  
I couldn't if I tried  
Honey if I get restless  
Baby, you're not that kind

‘Oh shit, it’s our favourite song!’, Jongin yells to Kyungsoo the moment the song started playing in the canteen, clapping his hands and tilting his head back when Kyungsoo gave him a glare and a middle finger.

‘What song is this?’, Baekhyun asks, curious as to why their conversation got cut off from Jongin’s intense laughter.

‘Some Elton John song’, Jongin replies, although he didn’t even know who he sang it with. All he knows is that whenever this song comes up, he bursts out laughing, crying almost.

‘Dude, I think your friend is broken’, Jongdae points to Jongin who was still having a laughing fit, looking at Baekhyun.

‘God, Jongin is such a pain in my ass’, Kyungsoo whispers after finishing wiping Junmyeon’s lips, rolling his eyes at his roommate’s stupidity, Junmyeon laughing at the way Kyungsoo tried to look intimidating yet to him, he’d started to see the cute overtake everything else, not remotely finding Kyungsoo at all scary.

The music continues to play across the canteen, soft and buried with other people’s conversation, Jongin finally coming down from his high after being told off by Kyungsoo, Junmyeon squeezing onto Kyungsoo’s hand underneath the table, laughing with the rest of the group who continues to joke around.

‘Don’t go bacon my heart, I couldn’t if I tried’, Junmyeon sings the last chorus with his own twist, his head chirping from side to side with the beat of the music, everyone rolling their eyes in annoyance at his third fucking pun of the hour – everyone but Jongin and Kyungsoo – who stared wide-eyed at him.

‘No fucking way’, Jongin snorts out, spitting a bit of his chewed chicken as he looks from Kyungsoo to Junmyeon, then back to Kyungsoo, his serious face scrunching once again, ‘No fucking way!’, he yells again, confusing everyone sitting on the table, Baekhyun trying to calm the boy down as his laughs started to receive unwanted attention from other people sitting around the canteen.

‘Fucking hell Junmyeon!’, Kyungsoo suddenly yells at Junmyeon, shocking everyone since his voice was raised all of a sudden, his hand ripping away from Junmyeon’s hold, ‘Are you fucking kidding me?’, he stands up, grabbing his backpack and leaving behind his tray of barely touched food.

‘What? What the hell did I do?’, Junmyeon turns, looking around innocently since he didn’t know what the fuck was going on.

 

* * *

 

‘Well, I told you your puns were disgusting’, Baekhyun points out before leaving the apartment to join Jongdae and Chanyeol in a game of fortnite, Junmyeon laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, dialling Kyungsoo’s number and waiting for him to pick up, only for him to be sent to voicemail. _Again._

He should probably talk to Kyungsoo personally, but he still didn’t know what the hell he did to receive such a big reaction. Was he singing something to be so pissed about? If so, then Kyungsoo needs to take a chill pill and get over the fact that not everyone can sing like Whitney Houston.

He hears a knock on the door, once which he raises for since he had hoped it was Kyungsoo.

And thank god it was.

‘Kyungsoo!’, he almost screams, widening the door for him to enter his messy dorm – less messy since Kyungsoo had asked him to at least sweep the floors – Kyungsoo resting his hand awkwardly on his side bag.

‘Hey’, he responds, standing in front of Junmyeon, the latter looking at him worriedly.

‘You okay?’

‘Yeah, I’m fine’

‘Then what’s up during lunch? Did I say something?’

‘No, no… Well… Yeah. Actually, you did’

‘I did? What did I do?’, Junmyeon steps over to where Kyungsoo is, now curious as to what he did.

‘This’, Kyungsoo sighs, lifting his shirt, baring his torso and waiting for Junmyeon to respond.

‘Your… Torso? What did I do to it?’

‘No, not my torso you moron! Look down’

‘You want me to look down?’, Junmyeon raises a suspicious brow, one which didn’t go unnoticed since Kyungsoo immediately hit him on the arm, ‘Ow!’

‘Stop being disgusting and look at my hips’, Kyungsoo points in the direction of where his jeans start, dark scribbles imbedded on his skin which ran across, Junmyeon having to squint his eyes due to the small and cursive font, reading it aloud.

_Don’t go bacon my heart, I couldn’t if I tried._

‘Oh shit’

‘Yeah, that’s right! Oh, shit indeed!’, Kyungsoo yells at Junmyeon, ‘How could you even have the decency to make a pun whilst falling in love with me? Are you nuts? This shit lasts forever!’, Kyungsoo whines, looking down at the embarrassing words tattooed onto him, seeing it when he was taking a shower a few months ago, instantly being the bane of Jongin’s jokes.

‘You’re my soulmate?’, Junmyeon asks, ignoring Kyungsoo’s endless high-pitched whining, too busy trying to process the fact that Jongin’s cute roommate was actually his soulmate.

‘Yeah, I am. And I’m stuck with an idiot like you’, Kyungsoo looks down at his torso, stretching his skin, reading the words upside down and still feeling just as annoyed when he first saw it etched on his skin for the first time, making a vow to punch his soulmate in the face for being so overly cheesy and stupid.

‘You’re my soulmate…’, Junmyeon repeats again, this time looking intently at Kyungsoo as if finding the revelations of the theory of the universe, ‘You’re my soulmate…’

...

‘And you don’t think I’m funny?!’, the silence between them is broken by nonother than Junmyeon who rests his hands on his hips, glaring at Kyungsoo, highly offended.

‘What are you talking about?’

‘You don’t think I’m funny, do you?’

‘Well, does it look like I’m laughing?’

‘Hahaha’, Junmyeon sarcastically laughs, rolling up his sleeves and rubbing off the concealer he’d been putting on his arm, ‘Well, you’re not the only who should be pissed!’

‘What?’

‘Look at this!’, Junmyeon points at his arm which is finally wiped from concealer, the big cursive writing dominating his arm, showing Kyungsoo exactly what he’s going to say the moment he falls in love with Junmyeon.

_You’re not funny._

‘I…’, Kyungsoo stutters, reading the tattoo again then looking back at Junmyeon, ‘It’s probably not my fault! You probably said something stupid!’, Kyungsoo defends his future self, folding his arms across his chest, ‘Who knows, you might’ve made another cheesy song pun that no one needed!’

‘How dare you! My jokes are not cheesy, they are humorous’

‘Oh, humorous my ass. They're cringing worthy’

‘And you’re supposed to be my soulmate?’, Junmyeon rolls his eyes, ‘And to think I let you kiss me’

‘And to think I actually thought you were cute!’

‘Guys! Are you seriously fighting about this?!’, Baekhyun disrupts them the moment he opens the door to hear that his best friend was shouting with Kyungsoo – something about puns and soulmates – he couldn’t care less, Hapkido was cancelled and he's desiring sleep after spending the whole night at Jongin's place playing games, ‘I suggest you both just fuck and get on with your lives since you’re going to be stuck with each other anyway’, he closes the door, throwing his gym bag to the floor.

‘I am not going to tolerate your stupid jokes for the rest of my life’, Kyungsoo mutters under his breath, though Junmyeon still heard it.

‘Don’t worry, you have the rest of your life to get used to it’

 

* * *

 

‘I was going to make myself a belt made out of watched, but then I realised it would be a _waist_ of time’

…

‘You know… If you were a fruit, you’d be a _fine-_ apple’

…

‘Kyungsoo, come on babe, talk to me’

‘Don’t call me babe’, Kyungsoo responds, ignoring Junmyeon as he plays a game on his food, laying on his bed, twisting his body so that his back is facing Junmyeon, Jongin bailing out the moment he sees Kyungsoo’s soulmate following him inside the dorm after lessons.

‘ _Babe’,_ Junmyeon whines, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist, ‘Don’t go bacon my – urgh!’, Junmyeon flinches at the hit of Kyungsoo’s elbow on his stomach, cutting off his sentence.

‘Don’t even think about it’, ever since the sudden revelation, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon had their first useless argument whilst also becoming an official couple, every single one of their friends finding out that they’ve already had something going on prior to the canteen debacle. It took a few days for Kyungsoo and Junmyeon to get over their stupid tattoos, Jongin and Baekhyun practically locking them up in their dorms to talk it out properly, Junmyeon giving in almost immediately once he felt the usual soft feeling of Kyungsoo’s lips on his.

‘You know I’m funny, right?’

‘If you’re trying to get me to change my words when I fall in love with you so your tattoo will change, you best give up now’

‘Why? You haven’t necessarily said those three words yet’, Junmyeon replies, resting his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, ‘You’ve threatened to kill me numerous times, but that obviously doesn’t count’

Kyungsoo continued to ignore Junmyeon, still internally punching himself in the face for being intrigued enough to ask Jongin about Baekhyun’s roommate. He fixes his eyes on his phone, tapping away when he felt the wet and sloppy kiss of Junmyeon, starting from his shoulder and travelling to his neck, messy and ticklish, making him tilt his head, forcing Junmyeon to stop, but the latter didn’t seem to get the picture, as he giggles underneath his breathe, sending shivers running through Kyungsoo’s spine, the feeling of his hands exploring his skin, dipping inside is shirt, his fingers grazing Kyungsoo’s warm skin.

‘Stop it’, Kyungsoo whispers, trying to sound intimidating, but it seems like his throaty stutter says otherwise, Junmyeon laughing as he kisses the back of Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo turns around, dropping his phone on the floor when he wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s neck, his glare not really correlating with his actions as he takes Junmyeon’s lips with his, leaning in closer, their legs tangled together in bed.

Junmyeon hums, probably trying to make fun out of Kyungsoo, but the latter didn’t care, continuing to ravage Junmyeon’s lips, the pair stuck in their own world for a couple of minutes, their arms tight around each other.

‘You are a good kisser’, Kyungsoo whispers once their lips parted, breathless and slightly annoyed at the way Junmyeon was chuckling at him. Kyungsoo leans his forehead on Junmyeon’s, resting for a moment, but never breaking his hold on him.

‘You know, you’re lips look lonely. Would they like to meet mine?’

…

‘Shut up Junmyeon’, Kyungsoo hits his forehead lightly against Junmyeon, kissing him back softly.

‘Well, at least you haven’t gone bananas over me’

…

‘Or maybe that’s the reason why you haven’t been _peeling_ well lately – Ow!’, Junmyeon gets a punch on the arm as he deserves, Kyungsoo biting his lip in frustration.

‘Can you shut up? You’re so annoying. You think you’re funny, well, you’re not’

‘I’m not what?’, Junmyeon asks again, smiling when Kyungsoo figured out what he’s been doing this whole time - this whole week even. He hasn’t been bombarding him with cheesy pick-up lines and dry puns to get him to change his tattoo words. The latter rolls his eyes, flicking Junmyeon’s arm, ‘ _Ow._ I’m not what Kyungsoo?’

_‘You’re not funny’_

Junmyeon gleams, smiling down at Kyungsoo and embracing him tightly, kissing his cheeks, allowing the latter to nuzzle his head on the junction between his neck and collarbone.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
